Maternal Instincts
by TheLetterQ
Summary: SailorAnubis receives her own little possession to protect.


I don't Own Sailormoon. Quite frankly I don't want to own sailormoon. I do, however, own Anarchic "Narky" Risks/SailorAnubis and GreyHaze. Deevee, Sicky and IC belong to *Neo Fox*

See? Not everything I write is Dark and Distubing!^^

Wanna learn more about SailorAnubis? Ok. Http://24.77.238.157/anubis/psychosis.html Questions and comments can be sent to sailor_anubis@hotmail.com 

  
  


Maternal Instincts

A short SailorAnubis Fic by Q

  
  


Anarchic Risks slouched in the plush cushion of the rocking chair and put her feet up on the stool. Her feet hurt, and she was hungry, but despite that, the little woman was comfortable, and didn't wish to move. Narky was relaxed by the rocking of the chair, though she had wished she could look out a window. There were no windows in the Asylum. She kind of missed them.

What she really wished she could do, was stand on the balcony of Psyche Castle, and show the person inside her the fields of silver grasses, and burning sunsets, dual moons and gem like rocks at the bottom of the castle moat. But Jaycalor was no more, and this rocking chair sufficed.

  
  


Narky's body was so different now. Her hair was longer and silkier, and at this moment in time, tied back in pigtails, along with the black bits. She seemed to glow now, and had gained weight and, to be perfectly honest, cleavage as well, which Narky found slightly annoying, but necessary. She also was not too fond of the emotional "fwees!" that came and gone. But Deevee was a prince, and handled them graciously, always taking his time to sooth his little Narkee-cat with a cuddle of his lanky arms, and a few tugs to her black bangs.

  
  


Narky sighed as she looked round the playroom. It was cleaned up now, all the dangerous toys put up high and away, all the safer kiddy toys down below. Blocks, big lego, stuffies, blankies, raddles. Yep. Everything was ready.

  
  


"Now we just gotta wait for you, don't we?" She asked sweetly, placing a hand on her swollen stomach, and gently rubbing it. Narky was about seven months along now, and felt really good. She liked this whole mother roll, and everyone else did too. They were all very happy for Narky. Deevee was constantly at her side when not on missions, Haze could not get enough of feeling the baby move, IC was monitoring what foods Narky ate, and how much exercise she got, and Sicky was constantly bragging about his son-to-be. Narky liked the attention, but it paled in comparison to how much she loved the feeling of being the protector of a new life. Essentially, that is what senshi were. Protectors. SailorAnubis never was. She was not a good senshi, she was a bad one. She was not like them. But now. . .now she sort of was, in a way. She was a protector of this new life inside her. Narky would never let anything happen to this little life. Ever.

  
  


"The senshi will never get there hands on you. I wont let them. I love you too much!" With a very big smile, and slight blush to her cheeks, Narky wrapped her arms over her belly and gently squeezed, as if hugging her tummy.

  
  


"Oh, I wish you could have seen Jaycalor. . ." As a response, Narky felt the baby inside shift suddenly. " You wish you could have seen Jaycalor too? You would have been the new Princess or Prince. The heir." Narky let go, and gently stoked her fingertips over her tummy. "You're the last of the Jaycalorian bloodline. . .Did you know that? Probably not. It's ok. You're just a baby, and its ok for you to not know these things. You're still li'l."

  
  


The heir to the Throne of Jaycalor, a Planet that's now dead. Things never turn out like you hope for them to. Grooming a person for a certain "destiny" since birth was not quite right. Take Narky for example. She trained her whole life to be both Queen, and senshi of Jaycalor, but it was not to be, thanks to the senshi. Life is not pre ordained. It is what we make of it.

  
  


"You can be whoever you want to be." Anarchic told her stomach fondly, with a kind, maternal smile on her face, and eyes shining with hope. "And you'll have a whole world to choose from."

Mon sept 30. 4:38pm


End file.
